LEGENDS OF THE ELEMENTS NINJA
by Uzuru-Yami
Summary: Según la leyenda más antigua de las 5 naciones ninja, cuando un peligro mayor  que los ninjas no pueden controlar, se levantan los espíritus de los elementos que se usan en sus técnicas para enfrentar y proteger su hogar, entren ii lean!
1. Chapter 1

**BUEEENO,ESTA HISTORIA SE ME HA OCURRIDO EN UNA DE MIS TANTAS PLATICAS SOBREMUCHAS COSAS, DESDE ALIENS HASTA MOLECULAS, NO TANTO ASÍ. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE nARUTO NO MEPERTENCEN SI NO A KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legends of the elements<strong>** ninja**

**Capitulo 1. KONOHA ES ATACADA POR UN SER DESCONOCIDO.**

"_Según la leyenda más antigua de las 5 naciones ninja, cuando un peligro mayor que los ninjas no pueden controlar, se levantan los espíritus de los elementos que se usan en sus técnicas para enfrentar y proteger su hogar."_

Era una nublada mañana en Konoha, el ambiente algo de cayente, en un pequeño departamento un chico rubio dormía tranquilamente ignorando el frío que entraba por la ventana, todo era completo silencio, hasta que por la ventana un gato de un pelaje blanco como la nieve entro y se echo a dormir junto a el chico. Más tarde fue despertado por una feroz explosión, asustado volvió su vista por la ventana y vio un ojo rojo que lo veía y luego desapareció dejando un gran cráter casi al centro de la aldea.

-rayos ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto a nadie según él, pero el gato lo volvió a ver con sus ojos naranjas expectante a que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-un demonio-le dijo el gato con voz femenina antes de levantarse y ponerse frente a él.

-¿eh?-fue lo primero que dijo al escuchar hablar a la gata que no sabía de donde salió.

-es un demonio más antiguo que el jubii, este es el más débil de todos los 7 demonios, cada uno tiene un marca que los distingue-toma un poco de aire y prosigue-AIKO ese es el nombre de el demonio que acabas de ver-le termina de decir mientras espera ver la reacción del rubio.

-entonces ¿esa cosa es un demonio?-le pregunta dudoso y la gata asiente-ah-dice mientras vuelve a ver otra vez por la ventana, la nube de polvo se había dispersado por completo, y así puede ver toda la destrucción que había hecho, quedo sorprendido-casi destruyo la aldea-dijo casi para sí mismo pero la gata con su agudo oído lo escucho.

-no te preocupes, no hubo heridos-le dijo para calmarlo, él la volvió a ver-no preguntes, solo confía en mí-le dice y el rubio todavía algo extrañado asiente.

-i…iré a ver a la vieja-dijo mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a poner su ropa, luego se fue corriendo a la torre de la Hokage, que estaba algo decadente, tenía algunas partes que necesitaban reparación; la gata se fue tras él y lo alcanzo a una velocidad sorprendente que ni se dio cuenta cuando la llevaba en la cabeza.

Al llegar a la oficina habían varios, mucho ninjas en la puerta y otros más adentro, el se acerco para escuchar mejor.

-¡Lo más importante ahora es buscar sobrevivientes! ¡Ya!-volvió a gritar y todos los ninjas desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando todo desértico y a la Hokage sola.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto dudoso el rubio al estar frente a la puerta abierta de la oficina.

-si ¿Qué quieres Naruto?-le pregunta, se veía irritada y parecía a punto de arrancarse el pelo de un jalón.

-¿sabe que era eso?-le pregunta como si no lo supiera ya.

-no-le dice todavía más frustrada-pero lo que si se es que causo un gran daño a la aldea, espero no hayan bajas-le dice y el rubio baja la mirada.

-ah, bueno yo me voy-le dice pero antes de salir es detenido por la voz de la quinta.

-te quiero pedir un favor-le dice y la vuelve a ver-quiero que tomes el mando de un escuadrón AMBU-le dice y el rubio abre los ojos tanto que estaban a punto de salirse-extrañamente dos capitanes de escuadrón desaparecieron así como así y te necesito ahí-le dice, él todavía no se lo creía.

-bien-acepta sin pensarlo mucho-¿pero cuál?-le pregunta.

-el escuadrón especial de recolección de información y si es posible ayudes al escuadrón 3 de exterminación de amenazas-le dice y el solo asiente antes de irse caminando en busca de sus amigos.

Debajo de un árbol se encontraban Sakura y Hinata hablando algo preocupadas; se les acerco con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-les saluda con una despreocupación aparente, aunque por dentro su mente estaba experimentando un revoltijo de emociones extremas.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saludar tan despreocupado cuan do la aldea fue ataca por algo desconocido?-le reprende la peli rosa muy enojada.

-hm…-fue la respuesta que le expreso, ante esto ella quedo atónita, el nunca era así.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto.

-nada, ya me voy-les dice y se va-_¿Por qué actué así?_-esa fue la pregunta que paso por su mente.

-es muy simple-le dice la gata dejando desconcertado al rubio-estas empezando a actuar como alguien al que aparentemente no le importa nada porque te sientes herido, ya que solo intentabas animarlas un poco y ella te responde de mala manera-le dice y el se queda mirando el suelo, y por andar de distraído choco contra un árbol cayendo los dos al suelo.

-ay-dice mientras se sienta para ver mejor donde estaba, en el bosque-¿gatita?-pregunta al no sentirla en us cabeza.

-aquí-le dice y el vuelve a ver a su costado derecho, ahí la gata echada junto a el.

-tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué estás conmigo?-le pregunta, la verdad desde que lo siguió le quería preguntar eso.

-tu dominas el elemento viento tanto como el senjutsu o técnicas de ermitaño que junto a las de viento te hacen muy fuerte-le dice-además tu corazón es puro-le dice tranquilamente-por cierto mi nombre es KIO-le dice y el la mira con una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces un gusto-le dice muy feliz.

-por cierto es actitud es un reflejo a una amenaza-le dice y este asiente-cuando te sientes amenazado por alguien psicológicamente adoptaras esa actitud-le advierte y asiente.

* * *

><p><strong>EE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 1 DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA SEGUN MI CRITERIO, Y SI HAY HORRORES EN LA ORTOGRAFIA, NO ME CULPEN SI NO A MI INCAPACIDAD DE ENCONTRAR INTERESANTE DICHA MATERIA!<strong>

**BUENO, ESPERO REVIEWS, PORQUE SI DEJAN UNO SOY FELIZ, SI DEJAN DOS SOY MÁS FELIZ Y SI DEJAN MÁS DENTRO DE POCO PONDRE ACTUALIZACIÓN, ASÍ ES ESTO EN MI MUNDO DESCARRILADO DE LA REALIDAD.**

**HOY SI ME DESPIDO DE TODOS USTEDES MI QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

**BYE, BUENAS NOCHES, BUENAS TARDES O BUENOS DIAS A TODOS. E AQUÍ**

**ICHONO SU ESCRITORA. ADIÓS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO NO SE SI PODRE RESPONDER ALGUNA DUDA, Y ESTE ES EL MISMO UNIVERSO DE NARUTO, SOLO QUE SE IRA VIENDO MEJOR MIENTRAS PASAN LOS CAPITULOS, NO ESTOY TAN ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS DE NARUTO, ASÍ QUE POR ESO ES ALGO ASÍ. **

**PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SAMA. EXCEPTO LOSQ UE SON DE MI INVENSIÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. LA PROMESA DE KIO.<strong>

"_Cuando los demonios se levanten, los elementos responderán, los guerreros elegidos los enfrentaran para evitar una catástrofe mundial, la paz reinara y el guardián dormirá hasta un nuevo llamado."_

En los bosques de Konoha se ponía ver a un chico rubio hablando con una gata blanca; el lugar que los rodeaba se veía cada vez más luminoso, se volvía de un color naranja, como si luciérnagas anduvieran cerca de ahí, la silueta de una mujer se hizo presente en el lugar, cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas, piel blanca, vestida con un vestido blanco con adornos naranjas y dorados, descalza, estaba mirándolos.

-entonces…-no termino solo bajo la mirada-todo será…destruido…si…no son detenidos-dice con algo de resentimiento cada palabra.

-¿Nos ayudaras?-le pregunta la gata, se le queda viendo expectante a su respuesta.

-…si… ¡No permitiré que destruyan el mundo Dattebayo!-grita el rubio con euforia-este…y… ¿Cómo los detengo?-le pregunta ahora haciendo que le saliera una gota en la frente y negara internamente.

-te entrenare-le dice y este se le queda viendo con algo de incredulidad-se muchos jutsus y otras técnicas, claro que eso no sería suficiente pero se arregla-le dice y luego sube otra vez a su cabeza-¿nos vamos? Tengo hambre-le dice y este asiente.

Empieza a saltar de rama en rama para volver a la aldea ya que se habían alejado bastante por estar hablando mientras caminaban en dirección contraria a la aldea, estaba pronta la noche, el atardecer se acercaba cada vez más, cada salto que daban los acercaba más a la aldea, faltaba un poco para llegar cuando una luz cegó al rubio y callo del árbol.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto alterado mientras se frotaba los ojos por el ardor.

-una onda de poder-le dice-cuando se abren las puertas que dejan salir a un demonio-le dice no tan tranquila como siempre-puede aparecer en cualquier parte-le dice y luego se hunde más en el alborotado cabello de chico.

Cuando recupero la vista se levanto y retomo camino hacia la aldea, en el camino ya no se dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al departamento del rubio, afuera lo esperaban Sakura y Sai.

-¡hola!-les saludo alegremente al verlos.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?-le pregunta la peli rosa.

-tenemos misión para dentro de dos horas-le dice el pelo negro de piel pálida y peinado raro.

-¿ah sí?-pregunta curioso-¿de qué trata?-pregunta.

-¿viste la luz segadora?-le pregunta la peli ros, este asiente-bueno hay que investigar-le dice-nos seguirá de cerca uno de los AMBU de tu equipo-le dice como diciendo "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?".

-ah, bueno-les dice antes de entrar a su departamento seguido de sus dos compañeros; la gata salta de la cabeza del rubio y los dos chicos se le quedan viendo ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¿y ese gato?-le pregunta Sai al verla.

-ah, ella es KIO-les dice mientras busca algo para darle, pero solo encontró ramen-¿Quieres ramen?-le pregunta y la gata asiente.

-¿le acabas de preguntar si quería comer eso?-le pregunta la peli rosa sin creérselo-es un gato-le dice.

-no es una gata-le corrige-además no le veo lo malo-le dice mientras empieza a calentar agua para cocinar el ramen instantáneo que el iba a comer y le serbia un tazón de ramen del ichiraku a la gata-ten, espero te guste-le dice mientras le pone un tazón enfrente.

-deberías empezar a preparar todo, yo vigilo el agua-le dice algo molesta, él la mira y empieza a sacar su maleta, empieza a meter equipo ninja, algo de ramen instantáneo y una muda de ropa.

-KIO necesito una ayuda-le dice y la gata se le acerca-¿vendrás conmigo?-le pregunta en un susurro, la gata asiente-¿en mi cabeza o a distancia?-le pregunta otra vez en un susurro.

-en tu cabeza-le dice y luego se sube a ella-pero primero come algo-le dice y este va a ver el agua y esta hirviendo, lo pone en el ramen y luego empieza a comer, claro cuando ya estaba lista.

-rápido, quedan una hora y media para poder ir y explicarte mejor la misión, ah e ira Kakashi-sensei-le dice la peli rosa.

-bueno-les dice y luego se arregla la banda de la aldea y se pone el bolsón en la espalda-¿tenemos tiempo no?-les pregunta mientras sale de su departamento con la gata en su cabeza y seguido por sus dos compañeros.

-bien, Tsunade-sama cree que está relacionado con la cosa que nos ataco solo hace pocas horas, así que quiere que averigüemos algo al respecto-le dice y este asiente.

-¡bien! ¡Vamos pues!-dice mientras empieza a correr hacia las puertas de Konoha.

Ya en las puertas se encontraron con Kakashi y un AMBU junto a él, el rubio se detiene al verlos y avanza más lento hacia ellos.

-hola-les saluda, el AMBU solo lo ve y se pone en formación recto y la cabeza medio inclinada hacia arriba en forma de saludo-no…no hagas eso-le dice al verlo-conmigo no-le dice y el AMBU asiente.

Empezaron su viaje hacia el supuesto lugar de donde vino la luz segadora para buscar información acerca de eso; al llegar se dieron cuenda de una gran línea de donde salía un poco de lava. Naruto se alejo un poco de ellos para hablar con la gata.

-KIO promete algo-le dice y la gata se baja de la cabeza para verlo.

-¿sí?-le pregunta ya abajo.

-prométeme que…después de todo esto, siempre vendrás a visitarme y otra cosa más-toma aire y luego prosigue-que no le pase nada a mis amigos-le pide con un pequeño brillo de nostalgia.

-todos, bien te lo prometo, pero necesito que te hagas fuerte para eso-le dice y el asiente con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo cumples los 17 años?-le pregunta y el empieza a contar.

-en 10 días-le dice.

-bien, ese día te presentare a alguien como regalo-le dijo y otra se subió a la cabeza y se duerme al instante.

-descansa-le dice y luego vuelve su vista hacia los que investigaban, el ya sabia que era, pero no lo diría porque no era momento.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO STOY TAN SEGURA. <strong>

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! 1 SOY FELIZ, 2 SOY MÁS FELIZ 3 ACTUALIZO MAÑANA.**

**BUENAS NOCHES, TARDES O DIAS. SE DESPIDE ICHINO SU ESCRITORA. ADIÓS!**


	3. Chapter 3

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

(Interrupciones mias)

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Kishimoto-sama! no son mios, solo algunos personajes que son inventados y la historia en si!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3. MI ELEMENTO ES MI JURAMENTO.<strong>

_"-mi poder, es mi deseo...y mi deseo es vecer todo...lograr lo que nadie logro...sonreir cuando nadie puede...y lograr purificar un alma corrompida...es es mi deseo y eso me da poder, yo y mi elemento somos un solo ser, yo jure lealtad y ahora es tiempo de cumplir mi juramento...porque mi elmento es mi juramento...y así debe ser-"_

Después de que KIO se durmiera, Naruto se quedo expectante mientras sus amigos y el AMBU investigaban el lugar; el emepezo a ver una sombra que pasaba al lado de ellos, pero al parecer no se daban cuenta y solo el la podia ver.

-KIO...-le llama en voz baja y esta despierta al momento de escuchar su nombre.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunta al despertarse, mira al rubio expectante a lo que el rubio le queria decir.

-¿ves esa sombra?-le pregunta y KIO vuelve a ver al frente y en efecto, una sombra rondaba al lado de los ninjas que buscaban la causa de la luz.

-esa sombra...se me hace conocida-le dice y este se le queda viendo-dejame contarte algo...de todos los elementos el fuego siempre fue rebelde, no se deja controlar...y se fue, claro que sigue ayudando, pero a su manera...y solo ayudara cuando realmente lo necesiten, bueno eso dijo-lo dice mientras ve la sombra-seguro quiere escojer a alguien para que lo ayude, aunque dudo que lo encuentre ahí-dice y luego se sube a la cabeza del rubio.

-ya veo-le dice y luego solo se queda viendola sombra que entre ellos caminaba.

-¿Conoces a alguien que controle dicho elemento?-le pregunta mientras lo ve desde donde se encuentra.

-bueno, se que el Clan Uchiha era famoso por usar a la perfección jutsus con ese elemento-le dice y le pasa por la mente Sasuke-pero solo queda uno de ese Clan-le dice y baja la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dice casi solo para ella pero al estar en la cabeza de el, este la escucha y vuelve a ver a Sakura viendo como sonreia cuando Kakashi y Sai bromeaban sobre alguna cosa, sonrio, no queria que volvieraa llorar-eso depende Naruto-le dice y este frunce el seño al no saber a que se referia.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta y esta baja de su cabeza para ponerse frente a el.

-cuando aceptas ser el guerrero que ayude a un elemento estas jurando lealtad al elemento y Sasuke Uchiha usa dos, fuego y Relampago, deberia escojer uno-le dice-el es muy capas, al escojer uno, no volvera a usar otro-le dice y el la mira sorprendido-claro tu ya eres fiel al elemento Viento-le dice mientras cierra los ojos.

-ya veo...¿pero que tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?-le pregunta mientras la ve abrir los ojos.

-que si es muy fuerte, tal vez al fuego le interese-le dice antes de cerrar sus ojos por segunda vez.

-hm...no importa jeje lo importante esevitar que el mundosea destruido-dice muy decidido llamando la atención de los 4 ninjas que investigaban-jeje-se ríe nervisoamente mientras pone su mano en su noca antes de sentarse; ellos solo lo ven de una forma extraña e inexplicable.

**Mientras en otro lugar.**

Un grupo de cuatro personas comian al frente de una fogata en una cueva ientras afuera llovia sin piedad sobre la seca y caliente tierra.

-¡Ah! ¡Cara de pez! ¡¿Como te atreviste?-grita una peli roja muy furiosa mientras se levanta bruscamente y golpeandose la cabeza y callendo desmayada.

-bueno, al fin se calló-dijo en voz baja un joven de cabello blanco, ojos morados y en su sonrisa dejaba notar sus filudos dientes.

-hmp-esa fue la respuesta del peli negro que estaba viendo la fogata sin mucho interes.

En eso entro un gato de color gris a la cueva y se puso a examinarla con sus rojos ojos, hasta que se le quedo viendo al peli negro que siempre tenia la vista fija en el fuego.

-Uchiha-dijo el gato con voz masculina a lo cual el volvio a ver junto a sus compañeros para ver de quién venia la voz, pero lo unico que encontraron fue a un gato mirandolos-soy yo...-todos lo miraron extrañados menos el peli negro que le importaba muy poco-no me miren así, ni que fuera de otro mundo-les dice.

-es solo que, tus ojos...-empieza a decir el peli blanco con algo de duda.

-hm...no le tomen importancia, quiero hablar con el uchiha-les dice y ellos lo miran extraño-no quiero que escuche nadie, así que salgan y llevense a la mujer, o ¿Quiéren morir?-les pregunta y ellos se levanta y toman a la peli roja para luego salir de ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta sin apartar la vista del fuego.

-primero contarte una leyenda-le dice y el la vuelve a ver con una seja alzada-y lego ofreserte un trato-le dice y este no le quita la vista de encima.

El gato empieza a contarle la leyenda mientras el peli negro lo mira expectante y cuando termina espera a ver la reacción del joven, este se queda callado e inmovil por mucho tiempo hasta que alza una seja y sonrie ironicamente.

-¿y pretendes que me lo crea?.le pregunta en tono burlon.

-y mi trato Uchiha, es entrenarte en todas las tecnicas ninja de fuego que conozco, pero recuerda esto "Mi elemento es mi juramento" es decir, solo puedo serexperto en este elemento y si uso otro muero-le dice el gato en tono serio esperando la respuesta del Uchiha.

-primero, no me lo creo y segundo, ¿porque si es cierto, escojiste a un asesino desalmado?-le pregunta fríamente.

-pues deberias y porque se debe tener un equilibrio, alguién capas deasesinar a alguién y a uno que tenga corazón puro, además, los demonios no distinguen si al que destruiran es bueno omalo-le dice y luego baja la mirada al darse cuenta que habia revelado más de lo que tenia que haver dicho.

-¿Demonios que quieren destruirnos?-tenia una mirada de sorpresa y el tono en que lo habia dicho era algo neutral, no se distinguia si tenia miedo o ganas de luchar, este asintio para que el Uchiha sonriera-interesante, bueno...cuentas conmigo-le dice aun con esa sonrisa torcida.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo! n.n<p>

espero reviews! 1 soy feliz, 2 soy más feliz, 3 de tan feliz empiezo a escribir, 4 actualizo mañana!

bye cuidense!


End file.
